


Blink

by oldmythologies



Series: Towards the Sky [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astral Plane Shenanigans, Gen, Haiku, Prompt Fill, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, hella short, word prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/pseuds/oldmythologies
Summary: Prompt fill:"congrats on the follower milestone!! For word prompts how about: haiku, restless and ethereal, please? All together or separate." from headspacedad on tumblr.





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> "congrats on the follower milestone!! For word prompts how about: haiku, restless and ethereal, please? All together or separate."
> 
> -from [headspacedad](http://headspacedad.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [melonbug](http://melonbugg.tumblr.com).

Blink.

Blink.

Blinking doesn’t work any more and he’s terrified. Opening his eyes should change what he sees but he’s trying, he’s trying so hard and he can’t see anything but the material darkness filling his pores. Moving through it feels like swimming, except the water is filled with tiny weights; he’s sinking and floating and somehow it all feels like drowning.

The liquid that fills his lung isn’t familiar, but it’s stifling. His mind spins with every breath, and he’s dying  _ oh god he’s dying— _

And then he takes another breath, the feeling repeats itself, and he drowns.

Time doesn’t exist. The stretch between each futile  _ blink  _ is an eternity. Yellow spots dart through his vision. They’re not real, but his restless imagination welcomes the intrusion.

The spots dance without a pattern and he watches them morph and shift and then they’re eyes, yellow and glowing, a smile mocking him, smoldering in the haze of his vision. It’s him and it’s not and he wishes that he would finally, blissfully drown into the night, but it won’t let him.

The smile fades and blooms, haunting him, and he blinks but it stays. It’s all he can see; the more he watches the more he sees himself in that smile, pervading his every thought; he can’t think.

His life is nothing more than the darkness. Sometimes he thinks he can discern more, other colors, but it’s always a trick. Everything here is a trick, because he blinks and nothing changes. It’s like dying; maybe it is dying. He can’t bring himself to feel sorry for his own death. It’s probably better this way. He wishes it was more like sleeping; it’s been so long since he slept.

The sky consumes him

Restless and ethereal

What will bring him home

**Author's Note:**

> Always accepting prompts on my tumblr [@oldmythos](http://oldmythos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
